The Mysterious Blue Box- BEING EDITED!
by Lily Potter-Volturi
Summary: Lori & Irene are witches in training at Hogwarts. When the Doctor crash-lands after losing Rose, Lori and Irene must help him fix his ship while dealing with Lori's parents,ex-convicts for murder and child abuse. However, the Doctor starts developing feelings for Lori. Will she return his feelings?Or will she reject them? Rated M for lemons, character death, and language!
1. Chapter 1- Train Ride to Hogwarts

The carriages on the train rocked slightly. Not a student noticed though, as they were all busy whether it was chatting away about their summer, reading the latest news from _the Daily Prophet, _or just simply waiting excitedly for the train to pull up into it's destination. A trail of smoke floated west as the _Hogwarts Express_ headed for Hogsmeade.

Lori sat in a carriage with five other people. To her left was her best friend in the whole world, Irene, and to her right was her boyfriend, Michael. Across from her were Sheldon, Jesse, and Jordan. Lori and Irene were in Gryffindor, Sheldon and Jordan in Hufflepuff, Michael in Ravenclaw, and Jesse in Slytherin.

Lori had red curly hair that looked brown in the shade, but glowed a bright red in light. Her eyes were a icy blue. She had a small nose and she was super skinny.

Lori looked out of the window. She wasn't really doing anything in particular, just staring out of the window, with no thought running around in her mind. She stayed like this until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Michael tapping on her shoulder.

"Do you want anything from the trolly?" he asked her. Michael had dark brown hair, brown eyes, freckles on his small nose and cheeks, and glasses the covered most of his face.

"I'll take a few cauldron cakes, a bottle of pumpkin juice, two chocolate frogs and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans," she ordered. After charging Lori 3 galleons, 12 sickles, and 5 knuts, Lori had started lunch.

"How about we share these beans?" Lori suggested. The small group of friends murmured in agreement.

"I'll go first," Jesse volunteered. Jesse had an afro of black hair, chocolate skin, and blue-green eyes. He took a bean from the box and popped it into his mouth."Mhmmm, strawberry," he said with a smile on his face.

"Me next," Irene said. She was like a little elf, she had bright red hair that was always either braider or in a ponytail, and she had matching green eyes. She took a jelly bean and shrugged. "Ehh, it's Mashed Potatoes. Sheldon, you next," she said.

Sheldon had wide hazel eyes, almost no hair, and a broad back and shoulders. He slowly took one, as if it were poison, and put it in his mouth. He shivered in disgust. " Broccoli flavoured," he commented.

"You're turn, Jordan," Lori said. Jordon had long black hair, slanted grey eyes, and rosy cheeks. Jordan took a jelly bean and ate it. "Taste like noodles," she said.

"I'll go next," Michael said. He took two of them. "The pink one taste like Bubblegum, the green one has to be Boogey," he said.

"My turn," Lori said, taking a beige jelly bean and putting it in her mouth. She hoped it would taste like coffee or something, but it was terrible. She immediately spit it out and gagged. It tasted like rotten food. She grabbed her bottle of pumpkin juice and chugged it down. The terrible taste would not get out of her mouth. She took one of her cauldron cakes and bit into it. The other 7th years looked at her. As soon as the taste died down, she finally said," It was vomit flavoured." The group burst out laughing. Michael wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Unlucky, love, vomit is rare," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm done with this game," Lori said, lying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and taking another bite of the cauldron cake. Lori watched everyone else play the game, laughing when Sheldon got a raw pig flavoured bean and feeling envious when Jesse got a RedVine flavoured bean.

Eventually, they all changed into their school uniforms and they pulled up into Hogsmeade's train platform.

"Everybody off the train. First years yer' with me!" Hagrid, a really large half giant with a scrawny beard and a pink face, called over the chattering crowd. Lori and the rest of the group went to the carriages and rode them to Hogwarts. As they jumped out of the carriages and climbed the stone steps that lead into the castle, Lori couldn't help but think of her awful summer. Her sister had twins that were little devils, her parents were released from Azkaban, and wizards were mysteriously disappearing-_No! Don't you even dare to think about your summer, Lori!_ Lori said, silently scolding herself for thinking about it. She and Irene walked to their spots at the Gryffindor table.

Lori sneaked a quick glance at the Slytherin table. She saw Lucius Malfoy, her worst enemy ever, sitting with his friends surrounding him. She scowled and turned around. The whole hall clapped as Headmaster Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

_Finally,_ Lori thought, _Home at Last!_

**A/N: Okay, so I'm re-editing chapters! The ones with a new title have been edited**


	2. Chapter 2- First Years

The Great Hall like a majestic church. There was a perfect pattern of stone on the walls, the windows went from the tile floor to the ceiling, which was charmed to match the sky outside, five long, wooden tables (one for Gryffindor,another for Hufflepuff, another for Ravenclaw, another for Slytherin, and another for the professors, Hagrid, and Headmaster),four glass tubes against the wall used for representing how many points each house currently have, and a big throne-like chair for the Headmaster in the center of the staff table.

"Now, before our first years come in, I must ask you to remain silent during the Sorting Ceremony. We have a new group of students coming to Hogwarts, and some come from terrible backgrounds. Therefore, if you see one with greasy hair, or bruises and scars, I must ask of you to not laugh," he said. "Thank you, you may all resume your conversations."

Lori and Irene started to talk with their fellow house members about their plans for their last year at Hogwarts.

"I'll be a better prefect than I was last year," Head Girl Molly Prewett said determinedly.

"I'll finally learn the use of a Rubber Duck," Arthur Weasley said with a beaming smile.

"That _muggle _toy?" one of the Gryffindors asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said.

Lori smiled and giggled a bit. "I'm going to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain," Irene said excitedly. She stood up and shouted across the hall, "SLYTHERIN IS GOING DOWN THIS SEASON!", earning a bunch of noises of disagreement from the Slytherin table, and eventually Gryffindors- Lori and Irene included- started to yell across the hall until Dumbledore had told them to settle down.

"I'm going to pass the N.E.W.T's with nothing but O's," Amelia Brice proudly said.

"I'm going to try out for the house team," Lori said with a shrug.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and all the students and professors fell silent. Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall with a group of first years, where a stool with a battered old hat on top of it stood. The battered old hat opened it's brim and began to sing a song:

_From the new first years _

_ To the Graduating seventh years_

_ We stand as united wizards_

_ Our hearts beat as one_

_ You may belong to Gryffindor,_

_ the house of Gold and Red,_

_ The home to those who seek Adventure,_

_ Those who bravely face danger or fear_

_ Or perhaps Hufflepuff,_

_ the yellow and black house,_

_ Where the loyal students live,_

_ Those who are misunderstood but still carry on_

_ Maybe you'll fit into Ravenclaw,_

_ where you may quench your thirst for knowledge,_

_ where the wise ones sleep,_

_ in their Blue and Bronze house_

_ But you could find your place in Slytherin,_

_ Where you could find those ambitious wizards,_

_ the house of Green and Silver,_

_ the house of power _

The sorting hat fell silent, and Professor McGonagall spoke up." When I call your name, you will sit on this stool. I shall place the sorting hat onto your head. You shall be sorted into your houses and you will sit with them. Samantha Alcoy," she said.

The first year walked onto the stool and sat down. The professor put the hat onto her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And that's how the sorting went.

"Sirius Black!"

"SLY-GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans!"

"HUFFLE-GRYFFINDOR!"

"Remus Lupin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"SLYTH-GRYFFINDOR!"

"James Potter"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

After a while, the Sorting ceremony ended. Lori looked at Lily Evans, who was sitting next to her. "I'm Lori," she introduced herself.

"I'm Lily," Lily said, looking down slightly. "Nice to meet you, Lily," Lori said, holding her hand out. Lily looked up and shook her hand. Lori smiled at her, and Lily returned the smile.

_She's so nice. Too bad I only have one year to hang out with her. _Lori thought.


	3. Chapter 3- Clementine Winters

Sunshine poured out of the windows of the 7th Year Girl dormitory, filling the room with light. The room was warm. Everything was quiet and peaceful. That is, until Irene woke up.

"LORI! LORI! GET UP! C'MON! QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS ARE TODAY!" Irene shouted, shaking her yawning friend. "Do you have to be so loud?" Lori asked. Irene gave her a _Are-You-Serious_ look. "You've known me for 10 years, and you ask such a dumb question?" she asked.

Lori snorted and got out of bed. They both changed into jumpers, jeans, and converse and they headed to the Quidditch Pitch with their Silver Arrows, not even bothering to stop at the Great Hall for breakfast.

Irene and Lori, to their surprise, were the first ones there. They both changed into scarlet Quidditch robes and they did a few warm up laps before the other students who were trying out showed up.

Irene grabbed her clipboard and yelled at the crowd to shut up before she started talking. "I have 28 of you trying out for the team. If you are trying out for the Keeper's position, then you might as well leave because that position belongs to me!" about a quarter of the crowd left- leaving 21 students left- before Irene continued. "Seekers, you will be over there, taking turns at catching the snitch. You will all be catching the snitch three times before I make my decision. Chasers and Beaters, you will be playing a game without the Seekers and Keepers. Good luck to you all!"

Lori and the other seekers walked over to the empty half of the field. She watched as the other seekers caught the snitch with times as low as 15 minutes to the highest time of 45 minutes. Then, it was finally Lori's turn.

Irene released the snitch as Lori mounted her broom and kicked off into the air. Lori soared after the snitch. Her hair blew in the wind and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She has never felt so alive. She made her broom do twists and turns as she chased the snitch. She stood on her broomstick and reached out for the snitch. Her fingers` wrapped around it, her soft skin feeling the gold of the snitch as she raised it in the air and let it go. She raced after the snitch for the second time. The snitch flew up and down and in loops, but Lori kept up with it. She caught it again, and released it one more time. The Snitch flew into the foundation where the Quidditch Towers stood, but Lori was able to follow. She made bumpy twists and turns and rough dodges as she avoided the wooden base that held the towers. The snitch flew out of the foundation and straight into the sky. Lori lost her sight on it for a minute, but saw a flash of gold and she chased after it. She shot straight out of the field and into the clouds.

The snitch was floating right in front of her. She reached out and caught it. She flew to the ground and got off her broomstick. She handed the snitch to Irene and said ,"I'm going to the lake for a bit. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?". Irene nodded and Lori walked back into the locker room, changed back into her jumper, jeans,and converse, and headed for the lake. She sat on the edge of the boardwalk, her bare feet dangling in the water.

"Hey, Lori," a voice said. Lori turned around and saw Sheldon.

"Hey," Lori said.

"Why are you here all alone?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know. I guess no one wants to hang out with me."

Lori turned around and faced the lake. She heard footsteps approaching as Sheldon walked to her and sat next to her, his legs criss-cross apple-sauce.

"You seem sad," he said. Lori shook her head. She was regretful, but she wasn't sad.

"No... no i'm not sad," said Lori. Sheldon looked at her. "I didn't say you were sad. I said you seem sad," he said in a bit of a harsh tone. Lori looked down.

Sheldon sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright. I know you didn't mean sound that harsh."

Sheldon smiled. " So, how was your summer?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

Now it was Lori's turn to sigh.

"Terrible," she said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Sheldon asked.

Lori took a breath. "You remember what happened to my parents?" Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, they were thrown into Azkaban," he answered. "Well, the Minister of Magic himself released them from Azkaban," she said. Lori saw the look of disbelief on Sheldon's face, so she took out a newspaper clipping from _the Daily Prophet _ she'd been carrying around with her and handed it to him. It read;

_Mr. Pete Winters and Mrs. Jane Winters (nee Tyler), who were arrested for murdering their daughter Lori Winters and abusing Lori's twin, Clementine Winters, were recently released from Azkaban by the Minister of Magic himself. _

_"They've paid their dues," a Ministry authority confirmed._

Sheldon gasped. "But Lori, you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"I know, Sheldon. I'm going by my twin sister's name."

"But why? Clementine is such a beautiful name."

"Because, it's unfair that she died and I didn't. She was so young when it happened"-tears started to roll down her cheeks-" She didn't deserve it. It's not fair that she couldn't live to see all the amazing things about the universe. So, I started going by her name in honor of her," Lori said. She put her head into her hands and started to bawl into them. Sheldon hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Lori. I know how it feels to loose someone close to you,too," he said. Lori hugged him back as she started to cry into his shoulder. Sheldon rubbed her back soothingly.

"There,there," he chanted smoothly. He stroked her hair lightly. "Come on, let's go eat. It's around lunch time and I'm starving," Lori said, drying her tears with her sleeve. Sheldon agreed and they both stood up and walked to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4-'Ello, I'm the Doctor

Lori sat next to Lily. "Hey, Lily," she greeted.

Lily smiled softly. "Hi," she said.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?"asked Lori.

"I love it. My favorite subject is Potions," Lily said, beaming brightly.

:Are you okay? Your eyes are red and puffy," Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Irene came running into the Great Hall.

"Hey," she said as she piled sandwiches and chips onto her plate.

"Hi," both Lily and Lori said at the same time.

"How was Quidditch try-outs?" Lily asked.

"Oh, _fantastic_," Irene said, her mouth full of food.

Irene explained to the both of them how hard of a decision it would be to select who would be on the team.

"Did I make the team?" Lori asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow night," Irene said, pointing her fork at her.

Lori heard a sudden crashing noise. She sprinted out of the hall and to the courtyard, where a blue telephone box stood in the center of it. Lori pushed her way through the crowd of students. She stood at the front of the crowd; she had a better view. The words _Public Police Call Box_ were glowing above a door. The door opened, and a man with chocolate brown eyes, brown messy hair, a blue suit, and a long trench coat stepped out. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of converse. _Who wears converse with a suit?_ Lori asked herself. The man looked around.

"Hogwarts! I'm at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. He had a Scottish accent. He grinned as he looked at the castle's walls and towers, his eyes shining.

"Out of the way! Headmaster's coming' through!" Molly Prewett said as she cleared a way for Dumbledore.

The Doctor, still smiling, took the Headmaster's hand and shook it briefly.

"You must be Dumbledore! I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yep, that's me!"

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts! If you will, I would like to discuss what happened over a cup of tea in my office whenever you're ready," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, I will join you right now," the Doctor said.

The two men started to walk back to the castle. Lori and Irene, who finally caught up, looked at each other. Then, without hesitating, they followed the two men up to the castle.

******************************************************************************************  
Dumbledore's office was huge. The cold stone walls were decorated with shelf of books, potions, and many of Dumbledore's prized possessions. The pensive was locked away in a glass cupboard, along with many memories of other witches and wizards. The Sorting Hat sat at the very top shelf, probably coming up with a song for next year's ceremony that Lori and Irene wouldn't be around to hear. Fawkes the Phoenix stretched his wings out and sat on a stand. Lori and Irene stood in front of the door to Dumbledore's office, their ears leaning against it.

Dumbledore poured the Doctor and himself a cup of tea. The Doctor was seated in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, staring at a bowl of lemon drops. Lemon drops were Rose's favorite candy. The Doctor immediately shook his head at the thought of his old companion and took the cup of tea, taking one large gulp.

"So, Doctor, first thing's first. How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked, calmly but seriously.

"My T.A.R.D.I.S. just landed here. I just lost my companion. As I activated the T.A.R.D.I.S., she started to spin out of control. I had no control over what she was doing. She was the one who brought me here, not me," the Doctor explained.

"Interesting. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did you loose your companion?"

The Doctor took a shuddering breath.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Forgive me, but when will you be able to be on your way again?"

"It depends on what's wrong with her. If something is wrong with the time vortex, I may be stuck here for a while-"

"Time vortex?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"My ship can travel through time and space, sir," the Doctor replied. Lori and Irene looked at each other.

They both ran down the spiral staircase.

"His ship can travel through time and space!" Irene exclaimed.

"But how?" Lori asked. "We don't have that kind of technology yet!"

"We have time-turners," Irene pointed out.

"But time-turners can't travel into the future or throughout space!"

"Maybe some muggles figured it out," Irene suggested.

"But how can they get onto the grounds if they can't see us? And how could he see us?"

Irene and Lori both looked at each other.

" He must be an alien!" Irene exclaimed.

"That's impossible, Irene! Aliens don't exist!"

"Yes, they do! He is living proof!"

Lori rolled his eyes.

"What if he is an alien? How does that make a difference?" Lori inquired.

"If he's an alien, then maybe we can go to his planet! You know, try alien food, meet other aliens, dance to alien music."

"I bet you Alien music sounds weird," Lori pointed out.

"Anyways, it means that we get to go on an adventure!" Irene exclaimed.

Irene took her best friend's arms.

"Think about it, Lori! We would be the first witches to travel in time and space with an alien! An attractive alien, I might add," Irene said, laughing as Lori smacked her arm.

"What? You got to admit, he is pretty cute."

"Alright, he is pretty good-looking," Lori admitted, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Irene.

"And, you could go back in time and kill you-know-who!"

"Voldemort! His name is Voldemort, Irene!" Lori exclaimed. Irene covered her ears.

"La,la,la,la,la, la!" Irene screeched.

"Alright, fine! He-who-must-not-be-named! There,happy?"

Irene stopped screeching and removed her hands from her ears.

"Very happy. So, do you think he is an alien?"

"Until he is proven otherwise, he is an alien," Lori said. The best friends high-fived each other.

Someone cleared their throat. "'Ello, ladies," a voice said.

The two girls turned around, and standing in front of the eagle statue was the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5- The TARDIS and a Date

Lori looked at the Doctor. "Err... did you just hear any of that?" Lori asked. The Doctor nodded. "Every word,darling, every word," he said. Lori blushed and looked at the ground while Irene just ran away, leaving Lori and the Doctor alone.

The Doctor walked up to Lori, put his fingers on her chin, and brought her head up so that they were looking into each others' eyes. He grinned. "Don't be ashamed! You can't help it if I'm irresistible!" he joked. Lori blushed even harder and smiled. "C'mon, I'll take you in my ship!" he exclaimed. He took her hand and pulled Lori to his ship.

"Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S.!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor unlocked the door and stepped inside. Lori followed. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was huge. There were metal floorboards, a huge console in the middle of the room, railings that separated the console from the rest of wires, and a hallway that lead, Lori assumed, to more rooms.

"It's bigger on the inside," Lori said. She wasn't surprised- she's seen little boxes that could fit a huge mansion on the inside- but she wasn't expecting this.

"Yep! I get that a lot!" he said, skipping to the console. Lori was reminded of Tigger from _The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_.

The Doctor started pulling levers and pushing buttons as the TARDIS groaned and beeped.

"Aha!" the Doctor shouted. He pulled one more lever then left the console alone.

"What is it?" Lori asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"The Time Vortex is tangled! It's fixable, but it will take several months to fix!" he explained.

"What do you need to fix it?" Lori asked.

"Nothing, I just need to keep an eye on her just in case something goes wrong. The TARDIS can fix it herself," he said, staring at a monitor.

"Do you need any help?" the Doctor looked at her as the word _help_ rolled across her lips.

"Yeah, I could use a hand or two," he said, running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Irene and I could help," Lori offered.

"Who's Irene?" the Doctor asked.

"The greatest person you will ever meet, besides me, of course," Lori said, looking at her nails. The Doctor let out a chuckle.

"I'll be the judge of that!" he said, suddenly grinning cheekily.

"But I already judged that!" she whined in a playful tone.

"I'll. Be. The. Judge. Of. That," the Doctor emphasized every word as he spoke.

"Whatever you say," the Doctor rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

"I'm going inside. I have to go deal with a boyfriend who hasn't seen me at all today," Lori said.

"Can I come with you?"

"No! I'm going on a date with him!"

"Please?" the Doctor begged, stretching out the word.

Lori looked at him. "No," she said sternly.

And with that, she left the TARDIS.

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Lori met up with Michael at the library, where she found him reading an abnormally large book. _Typical Ravenclaws_ Lori thought. She poked him the arm. He looked up and closed his book.

"Hey," he said, grabbing his book bag and standing up.

"You ready?" she asked, leaning against the table.

Michael nodded and put the book back in it's place in the bookshelf and wrapped an arm around Lori's waist.

"Where to?" Lori asked.

"That's a surprise," Michael said. With that, he took a piece of cloth and tied it around Lori's eyes. He grabbed both of her shoulders and led her to a hallway with no doors in it whatsoever.

"Where are you taking me?" Lori asked.

"You'll see," Michael said, smiling at his girlfriend's confusion.

A door suddenly appeared on the wall. Michael opened the door and took his girlfriend in. The room was small but amazing; there was a white loveseat in the corner, rose petals all over the marble floor, and a table set for two stood in the middle of the room. This room, was the Room of Requirements. Michael turned on some slow, romantic music.

"Okay, take off the blindfold," Michael whispered in Lori's ear. Lori untied the blindfold and removed it from her face. She gasped at the romantic gesture. She observed her surroundings.

"Ta-dah!" Michael exclaimed, holding out a bouquet of roses.

"Michael!" Lori squealed. "Out of all the surprises you've given me, this is the best one yet!" Lori took the roses and kissed him softly but passionately. "Thank you," Lori whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his earlobe.

Lori walked to the middle of the room and saw a card that said _I love you _sitting on her plate. Lori took the card and tucked into her pocket. "I love you two," Lori said, kissing her boyfriend again as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After about 5 minutes of snogging, Lori and Michael had an early supper together and sat on the loveseat, talking about their future.

"I want kids someday, maybe twins," Lori sighed, staring at the ceiling dreamily.

"I would want them to be girls. Rose and Petunia," Michael said, tightening his grip on Lori.

"I want them to be boys. Finn and Jack," Lori protested.

" Girls would be better," Michael said.

"No, boys would. Besides, if we had girls, their names wouldn't be Rose and Petunia. Their names would be Clementine and Jamie."

Michael rolled his eyes at her remark. "How would you support them?" he asked.

"I would work as an Auror," Lori said.

"No! I wouldn't let you take such a dangerous job!" Michael protested.

"Then maybe I'll play Quidditch," Lori suggested.

"As long as I get free tickets all season long, then I'll let you play," he answered.

"Let me play? I'll have you know, I'm a strong, independent, woman. I don't need you to tell me what I can do and what I can't do!" Lori said sternly. She took her book bag and left the room, leaving Michael in the room alone.


	6. Chapter 6- Lunch with the Doctor

Lori yelled "Tempus Spatium" at the portrait of the Fat Lady- "My, my, someone has a temper," the Fat Lady noted- and stormed into the common room. Irene was sitting in one of the common room chairs, catching up on her missing assignments from Potions. She looked up from her parchment, only to find that Lori had an angry expression on her face. Irene furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes before she asked, " What did Malfoy do this time?".

Lori shook her head. "Malfoy didn't do anything...that I know of...recently. It's Michael. He's treating me like I'm his dog. One moment, he will do something so romantic, the next he will tell me what I can and can't do. The way he makes me feel... I hate it!" Lori ranted to her best friend.

Irene sighed. "That's called being in love, Lori," she said, writing her essay once more.

"How would you know?" Lori asked Irene.

Irene stopped doing what she was doing for a minute, her eyes were wide open. She held back tears at the thought of her and Lucius Malfoy. She loved him more than life, even though she didn't show it. Then, that one night occurred, and everything changed. Irene shook the thought of her past out of her head. "I don't," she lied.

Lori opened her mouth to say something, but Irene looked like she was going to cry. She sighed. "I'm going to bed," Lori announced.

Lori walked up the spiral staircase and walked into her dorm. She changed into her night-clothes and lied in bed. Her head was racing with thoughts. The TARDIS, the Doctor, Irene's past, her feelings for Michael, and her parents were all a good chunk of them. She closed her eyes, but she knew sleep was long in coming.

Morning eventually came around, and Lori groaned at the thought of getting up and participating in life. She quickly changed and left the common room. Lori walked into the Great Hall alone. After saying a quick 'Mornin' to Nearly Headless Nick, she sat down and poured some cereal into a bowl and started breakfast.

The Doctor wondered around the Great Hall until he saw Lori. Smiling, he walked up to her table and sat across from her.

"Good morning, Lori," the Doctor said.

"Mornin' , Doctor," Lori responded.

"Sleep well last night?"

Lori swallowed a bite of cereal.

"Yeah," Lori lied. She slept for about 2 hours.

"That's good to hear. Got any plans for today?" the Doctor asked.

"I have Potions, Herbology, and Divination today. Why?" she answered.

"Oh. Are you doing anything during lunch?"

"No, why?"

The Doctor looked down.

"I was wondering...err... if you wanted to have lunch together or something. Not like a date or anything, I know you have a boyfriend and all..." the Doctor trailed off.

Lori blushed a bit. "Yeah, why not? There's nothing wrong with friends having lunch together, right?"

The Doctor gave an awkward chuckle. "No, there isn't," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." They both sat in the awkward silence, until the Doctor cleared his throat.

"I should probably get back to my ship. I'll meet you there at lunch," the Doctor said. He got up and left the table as Irene walked to the table and sat down where the Doctor was just sitting.

" Ugh!" she grunted, pouring bacon, eggs, and toast onto her plate.

"What?" asked Lori.

"I had to get up and participate in life," she complained.

"What's the point of Divination? We all know it's a joke," Irene said, her mouth stuffed with food.

Lori took an apple and bit into it. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Everyone hates it."

The two ranted to each other about Divination until the bell rang. The girls got up and left for Potions.

After four hours of Potions and Divination, the lunch bell rang. The students from all years and houses piled into the Great Hall for lunch, with the exception of a certain Gryffindor. Lori walked to a blue box and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a brunette popped out of the box.

"Hey," he said, suddenly grinning.

"Hey," she replied, giving him a smile.

"Ready?" Lori asked.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said, holding one finger up. He ran into his TARDIS and came out with a picnic basket. He locked the door behind him.

"Allonsy, Lori!" the Doctor took her hand and took her to the lake. He set up a blanket on the grass near the shore and sat down on it. Lori put her book bag down and sat down next to him.

" How were your classes?" the Doctor asked, taking a pear out of the basket.

"Terrible. We had to brew the Wiggenwald Potion, we did. It was extremely difficult," Lori said, taking a small crystal phial filled with a blue liquid out of her bag.

"What does the Wiggenwald potion do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It counters Draught of the Living Death. It could fix minor damages or wake someone up from deep slumber," Lori explained.

"May I?" the Doctor asked.

"Go for it," Lori answered, tossing him the phial.

The Doctor looked at it through squinted eyes before he tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Lori took a pear out of the basket and bit into it. " What've you been doing all day?"

The Doctor looked at her.

"Keeping an eye on the TARDIS," he replied.

He studied her while she finished her pear and started her baloney and swiss sandwich.

"So how's your family? Sisters, Brothers, Parents, Cats," asked the Doctor.

Lori's eyes widened at the question.

"My twin sister died a long time ago," Lori said, looking down at the ground. Lori felt a pair of arms pull her into a tight embrace. Lori closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Lori. I'm so sorry," he said, lightly stroking her hair.

Lori said nothing; how could she explain to him that her sister was brutally murdered in front of her when she was little? How could she explain to him that her parents were responsible for her death?

" Let's talk about something else, okay?" Lori said, pulling away from the Doctor.

"Alright," he said.

"Where have you been to? Who have you met?" Lori asked. The Doctor grinned and told her about the amazing adventures he had from his first incarnation to his present incarnation. Lori was a good listener; she gasped, laughed, and awed at the right moments.

"So, let me get this straight, you went to the future and read 7 books based off of Lily Evans and James Potters' son, who defeats he-who-must-not-be-named-"Voldemort," the Doctor said. Lori hissed at him, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine, he-who-must-not-be-named." "After fighting him for sixteen years, while he goes through child-abuse, bullying, the loss of his family and friends, and fights against basilisks,dragons, death eaters, dementors, and a bitchy toad in pink?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Yep," the Doctor said.

"I just don't believe it," Lori said, shaking her head.

"It's true!" the Doctor protested.

Lori rolled her eyes and stood up. The bell rang and Lori grabbed her book bag.

"Thanks for lunch," Lori said. She kissed the Doctor's cheek and headed for the Greenhouses, leaving the Doctor holding his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7- A Life of Lies

Lori stayed behind to help Professor Sprout clean up- as usual- before she headed to the common room. She climbed into the porthole. as she got into the room, she noticed a small crowd of Gryffindors surrounding the announcement board. Lori made her way to the front, and saw the list of people who made the team. She found the Seeker's position easily, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

_Seeker- Lori Winters_

Many students clapped and cheered. Some even gave her a pat on the shoulder. She made the team! She beamed, her eyes lit up. Lori read the two sentences at the top.

_First Practice is on Monday,September 15 from 6-curfew. Those who don't show will be kicked off the team._

That was today! Lori looked at the clock. It was 5:55 p.m. Lori yelped and ran to the dormitories, grabbed her Silver Arrow, and sprinted as fast as she could to the Quidditch Pitch. She ran into the locker room and threw her robes on. She rushed out of the locker room and hurried to the team.

Irene looked at her. She had a clipboard and a pen in her hands.

"You're five minutes late, Lori," she said.

"Sorry, I ...didn't... notice the... time," Lori huffed in between breaths.

Irene gave her a look of disappointment before she looked back to her clipboard.

"Alright, Gryffindors, let's play," Irene said.

After several hours of flying, dodging buldgers, bumping into teammates, and catching the snitch, practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team finally ended. Lori changed into her normal clothes and headed inside and towards the common room. She was passing a empty hallway when she heard voices whispering. Lori looked down the hallway and saw shadows of two people walking.

The shadows soon became figures. Lori hid in the shadows. She could kind of make out their appearance. There was a boy and girl, no doubt about that. The girl was a blondish- brunette, with sparkling green eyes and Asian features. She was way taller than the boy. The boy, however, had black spiky hair, chocolate eyes, and Hispanic features. They were both wearing cloaks, and they both looked no younger than 52- 52 is considered young in wizard years. They spoke in hushed whispers, but Lori could hear them.

"You-Know-Who plans on hunting down the Winters' youngest daughter, Clementine. Rumors say that he plans on killing her," the girl made weird hand motions as she spoke.

" Regulus reckons that her parents will carry out the deed, to finish what they've started. They killed one half of her, they should finish her off," the boy whispered.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"You haven't heard about Lori Winters? Lori and Clementine Winters were twins, until 1956. The Winters wee ordered by the Dark Lord to kill the twins off. But, just as their mother cast the curse on Clementine, Lori jumped in front of her sister and took the curse, full in the chest. They were just about to kill Clementine, but the officials from the Ministry came in and arrested the Winters. They sent Clementine to live with her older sister. When Clementine was 7, she started going by her sister's name. I don't know why, I don't even know if she still does. But one thing that I do know is that her parents are hunting her down," the boy explained.

Lori listened closely as he told the story of her life.

"Who's her sister?"

"Jamie Williams."

The girl's expression lit up.

"Isn't she the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater?"

Lori gasped but quickly covered her mouth.

The pair looked at the shadow where Lori was hidden, but went back to their conversation.

" There's word on the street that she will be the one to bring Clementine to the Dark Lord before the end of her year here," the girl said.

"I reckon you're right, Felicia,"the boy said.

"Come on, Alonso, we have to get going or else we'll be caught!" Felicia exclaimed in a whisper.

Lori wanted to run up to them and stop them. She wanted to ask them what they knew, and then eventually turn them in. She ran out of the shadows and towards them. She reached her arm out towards them, but she grabbed air.

Lori exhaled and put her hand on her forehead. She was sweating, even though it was cold. Her mind was racing, but her heart beated faster. Was it really true that her sister was a Death Eater? Lori thought back to her older sister. She was so sweet and caring. She always made delicious white chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter brownies for her and Irene every Sunday. She comforted Lori when she needed it the most. She always put Lori's needs in front of her needs. She and Uncle Kirk would take her to a hill when she was younger. They called it "The Swinging Hill". They would push her on the tire swing attached to an apple tree, eat peanut butter and banana sandwiches and apples from the trees for lunch, look up at the clouds. There was no way that she could be a Death Eater.

But then again, could she? She would disappear mysteriously every Monday and Thursday night. Lori thought of what Uncle Kirk told her when he tucked her into bed.

_Flashback:_

_Uncle Kirk carried a yawning Lori to her bedroom. It was bright pink with pictures of rainbows,sparkles, and unicorns. He help her change into a light pink night gown and laid her in bed. _

_"Can you read me a story?" Lori asked._

_"Of course,sweetheart. Which story?" Uncle Kirk replied._

_"Ummm, how about the Tale of the Three Brothers?"_

_Uncle Kirk smiled at her and took the book from the bookshelf next to her bed. Even though Lori had heard the story a billion times, she still enjoyed listening to the story. She admired how brave the third brother was, and she wanted to be like him when she was older. Uncle Kirk cleared his throat and began to read._

_"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.__And Death spoke to them.__He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.__So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.__Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.__And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.__Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.__The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.__That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.__And so Death took the first brother for his own.__Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.__Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her.__And so Death took the second brother from his own.__But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life," read Uncle Kirk._

_Lori clapped at the end of the story._

_"Goodnight Lori," he said, standing up. He placed the book back in its place and began to walk out._

_"Uncle Kirk? Where is Jamie?"_

_Uncle Kirk turned around. He walked to the little girl he considered his daughter and said, "She had to run some errands."_

_"But she is always out doing errands. When will she come home?" Lori asked._

_"She'll be here when you wake up. Now, get some sleep," he replied before he kissed her forehead._

_"Goodnight, Uncle Kirk," she said._

_"Goodnight."_

_****************End of Flashback*********************_

Lori gasped. The evidence was in front of her. How could she not figure this out sooner? Lori facepalmed and ran to the common room. Once she was in, she sat in one of the common room chairs and put her face in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8- Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Lori was taken by surprise. The Doctor was _kissing _her! Not that it was a bad thing, his lips were soft and warm and welcoming. It just felt wrong, but at the same time, it felt right. She put her hand on his cheek and softly kissed him back.

The Doctor pulled away. Lori laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand. The Doctor didn't exactly _love _her, but he had a slight crush on her.

"I see your point," Lori finally said after a few moments of silence.

The Doctor nodded.

"C'mon, let's go back to the common room."

They both went to the Great Hall to get some dinner(they were lucky there was still food out),walked to the common room, and they found Irene, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Lori, you have to coach the team."

Lori changed into her Quidditch robes and marched out of the Captain's office with her Silver Arrow in her hand. "Everybody gather 'round," she said, walking over to the whiteboard. The Gryffindor Quidditch team looked at their temporary captain and stood around the whiteboard.

" Alonso, you'll be taking over Irene's position. Do NOT fall off your broom under any circumstance! That'll ruin us. Alfonso and Sabrina, try and aim the buldgers at the other team, especially Malfoy. Jamie and Jackie, just score as much as you can. As for Greg, if you let Malfoy catch the snitch, Irene asked me to tell you that you'll be kicked off the team and you head will be ripped off, but no pressure," Lori said, earning a couple of chuckles. Greg was suddenly pale and sweating.

"Are we ready?" Lori shouted.

"YES WE ARE!" The team replied.

"HANDS IN!" the team put there hands in.

"ONE!TWO!THREE! GRYFFINDOR!"

The team walked out of the locker room and onto the field. They mounted their brooms and took off. Lori did a few warm up laps around the pitch. She caught a glimpse of Irene with the Microphone, the Doctor, Lily in the stands, cheering. She could of sworn she heard the Doctor say "Allons-y, Lori! You can do this!"

Lori landed in front of the team and got off her broom. Malfoy, Slytherin's team Captain,did the same and they both walked up to each other and shook hands. Lori glared at Malfoy, and Malfoy returned the glare. They let go of each other's hands and they mounted their brooms.

"Get ready, get set," Madam Hooch said, releasing the Buldgers and Snitch. She grabbed the Quaffle and threw it into the air, blowing the whistle as she did.

The match began.

Jamie got to the Quaffle first. He soared across the field, Lori and Jackie flying on either side of him. Jamie threw the Quaffle into a hoop. The Slytherin keeper tried to block it, but they missed it by a second.

"Ten Points to Gryffindor!" Irene exclaimed through the microphone.

Lori looked at the scoreboard. _Gryffindor: 10 Slytherin 00_

Jesse got the Quaffle and tossed it to one of his teammates and they flew across the field, and Jesse threw the ball at the hoops, but Alonso blocked it. Lori mentally said _Way to Go,Alonso!_. Alonso threw the ball to her and she flew across the field. She nodded at Jamie. Jamie flew towards the left hoop and made it look like he had the Quaffle. While he did this, Lori threw the Quaffle into the right hoop.

"Way to go Jamie and Lori! Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

_Gryffindor: 20 Slytherin:00_

The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins made noises of disappointment. Lori was sure that Slytherin wouldn't score.

She was wrong.

Jesse received the Quaffle and scored, for poor Alonso almost fell off his broom.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Irene said with no emotion. The Slytherins started to cheer.

_Gryffindor: 20 Slytherin: 10_

Alonso passed the Quaffle to Jackie, and she passed it to Lori. Lori flew towards the three hoops. She was about to throw the Quaffle when she felt a huge object hit the back of her head, making her vision go black.

The Doctor watched in horror as Lori fell off her broomstick and landed onto the hard Quidditch Field grass. She wasn't moving at all.

"LORI!" he and Irene shouted at the same time. The Doctor and Lily didn't pay attention to the game, just to the fact that Lori was on the ground, possibly dead.

_Gryffindor:20 Slytherin: 50_

The Doctor and Lily pushed their way through the crowd. The Gryffindors suddenly cheered and screamed; Greg caught the snitch.

The Doctor ran up to Lori's body and fell to his knees, checking for a pulse. He was soon joined by Irene,Lily, and Jordan. Jesse and the Gryffindor team landed and surrounded Lori's friends.

"She's breathing! She's alive!" the Doctor exclaimed, a surge of relief rushing through them. The Doctor picked her up bridal-style and ran to the Hospital Wing with Irene ("Get out of the bloody way!" Irene shouted when they got caught in a crowd).

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's Lori; she got hit in the back of her head with a Buldger and she fell off her broom," the Doctor said.

"Set her on the bed right there," Madam Pomfrey ordered. The Doctor lightly set Lori on the bed and he kneeled next to her, holding her hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Irene asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I would be able to tell you if you wouldn't keep bugging me!"

Irene immediately shut up and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey did a few tests on her before she said, " She has a broken leg, she won't be able to play Quidditch for the rest of the year, and she'll have a concussion. But she'll be fine. Now, you two, go off! I'll go get you when you can see her!"

At first they didn't budge, but when Madam Pomfrey threatened to not see her at all, they left the Hospital Wing and sat in the waiting room along with Jesse, the Quidditch team, and Jordan, all of them waiting.


	9. Chapter 9- Halloween

Lori's friends were finally allowed to see her after a few days. The Doctor didn't leave the waiting room, and between classes, meals, and Quidditch, Irene,Jordan, and Jesse would drop in on the Doctor to see if anything new happened with Lori.

They were always disappointed.

Unfortunately, the Doctor and Lori missed the Halloween feast. The tables were filled with delicious treats, from sprinkle and frosting candy apples to cupcakes with a mountain of frosting to bowls of candy like RedVines, chocolate frogs, and candy-flavoured jelly beans (yes, the house elves had the decency and kindness to open a whole lot of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Jelly Beans and take the candy-flavored ones out), and entrees and sides such as steaks, steak and kidney pie, baked potatoes, steamed broccoli, grilled chicken, grilled fish and lemon, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, roasted potatoes, pot roast, turkey, ham, and baked rolls. Irene and Lily sat down together. They were talking about what Lily was going to experience while she attends Hogwarts.

"So, we'll learn how to appear in any place we want to be at during our sixth year?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much."

"Do you think that maybe I could be as great of a witch as you?"

Irene smiled at her.

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, Jordan and Jesse were walking down an empty hallway; they were on their way to see Lori. They heard voices. Jesse looked down the next hallway and saw two hooded figures.

"The Winters escaped from Azkaban. I heard that they've already captured their older daughter, Clementine, and her husband, Kurt. I believe that they're after their other daughter Lori. They're going to give them to the Dark Lord as an offering. They've been picking students off, one by one. They recently captured Sheldon, and they're about to capture Irene."

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Jordan's arm and took another way to the hospital wing. They found the Doctor sitting next to Lori's bed. He looked up at them.

"You two look like something terrible is going to happen."

Jesse looked at the Doctor.

"Lori's parents escaped from Azkaban. They've been picking students off,one by one, until they get Lori. They've taken her sister and they plan to take Irene next."

"How did you-"

"We overheard some people talk about it."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know. They were black hooded figures," Jesse said.

"Anything new with Lori?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, she's been like this for a week,now, that buldger must've hurt her pretty bad."

"She'll get better, I promise."

Jesse looked at Lori. Her arms were bruised, her right leg was in a cast, and a wet towel was on her forehead. Despite her injuries, she looked peaceful. "I have to go," he said, leaving the hospital wing.

Lori woke up with a shudder. _It is freezing_ she thought. Lori sat up, only to find that her ribs were killing her. Lori groaned in pain and clutched her stomach.

"Easy there."

Lori looked up and saw the Doctor, standing next to the bed she was in.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Lori asked, laying back down. The Doctor leaned over her.

"You got hit in the head with a buldger then you fell off your broom. But don't worry, not everyone thinks that you're a loser," he joked.

"Doctor!" Lori exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

The Doctor chuckled.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting at all?" he asked, his face showing no trace of the silly Doctor that was just there a few seconds ago.

"I'm hurting, just no where in particular."

The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I know it is, but someone has to care enough to feel bad."

Lori smiled when he said this. "So, how long was I out for?" she asked,

"About a week and a half. You won't be able to play Quidditch for the rest of the season," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You've broken you're leg, Lori. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you play. Irene wouldn't either," he said. Lori frowned.

There goes her one totally awesome things that she likes about Hogwarts.

The Doctor and Lori were alone in the Hospital Wing. Their faces were inches apart, their noses touching.

The Doctor closed his eyes, leaned in, and-

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened, causing the Doctor to jump up and sit back down in his chair, making it look like no one was about to kiss anyone. Jesse and Jordan came into the room.

"Irene is gone."


	10. Chapter 10- Christmas!

**A/N: This isn't really a chapter, but there will be some details in here that will be really important later in the story. **

It's been a month since Irene has gone missing and the only one out of the six friends left were Jesse, Jordan, and Lori. Sheldon and Irene were mysteriously taken and Michael left when he was- he still is, though- under the impression that Lori was cheating on him with the Doctor.

Lori had to quit the team because of her leg, so Jamie took over a the Captain, Alonso became the permanent Keeper, and Rick took Lori's place.

Lori sat in one of the Common room chairs, reading the Daily Prophet:

_Clementine Johnson (nee Winters) and Kurt Johnson were found dead in a garbage bin on Huffington Post. Suspected killers were Mrs. Johnson's parents, Mr. Patrick Winters and Mrs. Lucille Winters._

Lori read those sentences over and over. Her nightmare has come true; her sister was dead, her best friend was missing, and her parents were on the loose. She covered her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she cried. She felt a hand pat her back.

"There,there, things only get better," the Doctor said.

Lori dried her tears up quickly in hope that the Doctor didn't see them, but he saw them, of course.

"C'mon, let's go to Hogsmeade," Lori said.

The Doctor helped Lori up, and together, they made their way to Hogsmeade. They stopped at Honeydukes first.

The Doctor was all over the shop, trying candies and having Lori pay for them.

"Can we get this candy?" he asked every time he found a candy that he liked.

Lori would raise an eyebrow. "_We_? You're using _my_ money!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor would look at her with puppy eyes and make his bottom lip shake a bit, like he was going to cry.

"Fine," she would say.

The Doctor would then jump up in victory and chant, "I got candy!" until he found another type of candy.

After what seemed like forever, they went to Zonko's.

Lori bought the Doctor a few pranks to use.

After browsing a few more shops, they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer.

Lori sat across from the Doctor. Madam Rosmertta brought them two jugs of Butterbeer.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The most delicious thing you will ever taste," Lori said before she chugged down half of her jug.

The Doctor looked at his jug and took a sip. That sip soon became a large gulp.

The Doctor put his empty jug down and smiled.

"That was delicious," he said, grinning broadly.

"You have a moustache of whipped cream on you mouth," Lori said, pointing to her mouth.

"I think whipped cream moustaches are manly."

Lori laughed and whipped the moustache off of his mouth with a napkin.

"Hey!" the Doctor protested, despite his smile.

The both of them went back to the castle and relaxed in the common room. When Lori went up to her dormitory, the Doctor wrapped her Christmas present and hid behind a suit of armor.

The next month, the two had some luck. Lori got her leg out of that bloody cast and the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally got some power, though it wouldn't be able to travel until February. Then, before they knew it, it was a week before Christmas.

Tinsel and holly decked the halls, stockings hung from common room fireplaces, trees were decorated with snow, ornaments, and popcorn on the string, and about 3/4 of Hogwarts' population were going home for the holidays.

"Are you going home?" the Doctor asked.

"Why bother? No one is there," Lori said. "Besides, even if there was, I wasn't going to leave you here by yourself."

The Doctor smirked.

"How come I've never seen your cat?"

"She's been missing for a few months. Her name is Butterball," she said. "C'mon, let's get back to the common room."

They both headed up to the common room, and to their surprise, heard several meows. Both of them searched for the source. Lori eventually found the source coming from under the couch in the common room. It was her brown and white cat, Butterball, with a white kitten and a brown kitten.

"Oh my god! She had kittens!" Lori exclaimed, taking the three cats from underneath. The Doctor took one of the kittens and stroked it.

"It's an adorable thing, isn't it?" he asked, looking down at the kitten.

Lori sat in one of the chairs, holding the other kitten while Butterball sat on her lap, purring the day away.

"Can I keep this kitten?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

The Doctor gave her that puppy face again. Lori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you can keep it."

"Yay!"

The Doctor smiled and looked at his kitten.

"I'm going to name you 'Whiskers'," he said.

"Whiskers?"

"Yes, Whiskers."

Lori sniggered and shook her head. _What kind of name is "Whiskers"? _Lori thought.

Soon, Christmas came around. Lori woke up in the dormitory alone. Her other roommates went home. She stroked Butterball, who was sleeping soundly next to her. She saw a pile of present on the edge of her bed. She took the pile and walked down to the common room with them, Buster ( that was her kitten's name) following her. She set it on one of the chairs.

"Merry Christmas!" she heard someone say.

Lori jumped and turned around. The Doctor stood directly behind her.

"Merlin, you scared me!"

"I've met Merlin, once. Nice fellow."

Lori laughed and rolled her eyes.

Lori looked at her pile of presents.

"Allons-y, Lori! You have presents to open!"

Lori rolled her eyes and opened her presents. She got a package of sweets from her older sister before she died, a sweater from Irene's mum, a scarf from Irene's sister, a package of pound cakes from Hagrid ( and an invitation for tea on Friday as well), and a time-turner anonymously.

"You forgot one," the Doctor said, handing her a small wrapped box.

She opened it and saw a small key. " What's it for?" she asked.

"It's a key to the T.A.R.D.I.S., so you won't have to wait for me to open it," the Doctor said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Lori said, hugging him. The Doctor awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'll be right back."

Lori walked up the stairs and came back down with a big wrapped package with a little bow on it. She gave it to the Doctor.

"Are you serious? You actually got me a present?" he asked in disbelief.

"Haven't you ever gotten a present?"

"No, I haven't."

Lori frowned.

"That must suck. Now open it," she said.

The Doctor opened it, and found it to be a care-package. It had his favorite sweets from Honeydukes, a few products from Zonko's, a bottle of butterbeer, a few galleons, sickles, and knuts, and a picture of him and Lori from the day Lori got out of the hospital wing. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, and consider Whiskers a part of your present."

The Doctor picked her up and spun her around.

"Thank you. I love it, I really do," he said with a smile.

Lori smiled and hugged him.

"You're Welcome, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

The Doctor and Lori stayed like that until Lori got hungry. They both headed down to the feast. After the small feast, they both went to the lake. They took there shoes off, dangling their bare feet in the cool water.

"So, what does the T.A.R.D.I.S. do?" Lori asked.

"It travels through time and space."

"Space? Time and Space?"

"Yep."

"Have you met any aliens?"

"Of course I have. As a matter of fact, I am one."

Lori looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're an alien?"

"Yep."

"But you look so human!"

" That's because I'm a Time Lord. I can make the sound of my voice and my appearance adapt to the environment. Because you are a human, I have a human appearance."

"Cool!"

It was awkwardly silent until Lori decided to break the silence.

"Do you miss your family?"

The Doctor looked down at the ground.

"I do. I really miss them."

"Why don't you go see them?"

The Doctor didn't look up.

"Because they're dead. All of the Timelords except me are dead," he said in a small voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. You didn't know."

Lori rubbed his back. She knew what it was like to loose her family. The Doctor pulled her into a hug, and they just stayed there, both of them thinking about their families.

It really sucks to loose your family.


	11. Chapter 11- A terrible prank

It's been four days since Christmas, yet none of the students who went home came back yet. The decorations were starting to come down; the trees were just plain now, tinsel and holly didn't deck the hall, wreaths were disappearing, and stockings were coming down, though mistletoe was still around. A bunch of students (Lori knew Irene would be apart of that group) stole mistletoe from the ceilings, connected the mistletoe to a piece of string, and held it above boys and girls who walked together until they kissed.

The Doctor and Lori walked inside from the snow; Lori taught the Doctor how to make snow angels. The Doctor had snow in his hair as well as his long trench coat, while Lori had almost none on her at all ( thanks to Irene and her mum for that sweater and scarf). They were talking about goals for the future.

"One day, I'll become the Ministress of Magic," Lori said.

"One day, I'll go to the moon and make a snow angel," the Doctor said.

"Why haven't you gone already?"

"I've been to the moon many times, but I never made a snow angel."

Lori crossed her arms and murmured about "at least you got to go to the moon".

Lori heard footsteps from behind her. She looked over her shoulder,only to find a group of mainly Slytherins-Lucius Malfoy among them- standing behind the two friends. Malfoy had his arm raised above their heads. The Doctor and Lori looked up, and saw some mistletoe attached to string above their heads.

Lori slowly lowered her head. "Just walk away,"she said. She started walking,only to be followed by the group. Lori closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

She turned around. "Will you go away?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll go away when your lips meet his," one of the laughing Slytherins said.

Lori sighed heavily and pecked the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor covered his cheek in surprise while Lori turned around. "There, happy?"

"That wasn't a real kiss!" the only girl from the group protested- Lori believed her name was Bellatrix Black.

Lori picked up the pace. She turned were behind them still, though a bit farther than before. _  
_

Lori kept the pace up while the Slytherins started manipulating her pace.

"Run!"she yelled, sprinting into the castle. She ran through several hallways,bumping into students (Ravenclaws and first-years mainly). The sound of her footsteps echoed through the hallways. She ran up several staircases until she was forced to wait for one of them to move. She tapped her foot impatiently as the staircase slowly moved. When it finally stopped moving after what seemed like forever, Lori ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Tempus Spatium!" Lori shouted,impatientness hinted in her voice.

"Well, someone has a bit of a temper,"the Fat Lady said.

"Tempus Spatium! Open up!"

"If you say the magic word."

"Alohomora!"

The Fat Lady opened her portrait, revealing a hole which led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lori climbed through the hole and sat in one of the chairs. She looked around the common room. She saw a suit of armor, a warm fireplace, and empty chairs. But no sign of the Doctor.

"Where is the Doctor?"Lori murmured.

"He's right here," a mysterious voice said.

Lori turned around and found darkness.

The Doctor climbed into the common room just as a black hodded figure started running. The Doctor followed. The figure was carrying a body. The Doctor recgonized it as Lori's, for no one had her beautiful ginger hair, or her small nose, or her soft,pink,kissable lips.

"Let her go!"he yelled, chasing after the figure. The figure ran, it ran for life.

It eventually came to a brick wall. It tapped a brick twelve time before a portal appeared. It went through the portal with Lori. The Doctor was just in time to run through the portal. The Doctor looked around and found himself in a prison cell. Around him were unconscious bodies. The shadow figure placed Lori next to Irene and left the room.

As soon as he left, the Doctor kneeled down next to Lori and tried to shake her. He noticed one thing; she was as cold as ice.


	12. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry to disappoint you with an author's note, I know you were expecting a chapter. But don't worry, I'm working on it! It will be awesome, I promise. Anyways, there's a few things I gotta do about the story. First of all, I have to go back and re-edit some chapters. There's a few spelling and grammar mistakes I gotta fix, and there are some really important details I forgot- I didn't realize I didn't describe Lori's appearance in chapter 1! Second, I want to kill someone off, and I need to know who. So, I created a poll. And if you guys took it, it would mean a lot to me!Third, I will be doing my own plots, though I will be using a few plots from Season 1 and 2. And fourth, I just finished Season 2 of Doctor Who- I'm still bawling about it- and I didn't realize what happend to Rose, so I will have to go FIX THE BLOODY SUMMARY! So, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! And thank you for your patience! By the way, I'm american but I'm trying to write this story from a perspective of a British person, so if I get anything wrong, please let me know! Positive feedback and critisim is always welcomed!Thanks again!

- Silver :)

PS- I've updated chapter 1-6! Please Read them and tell me what you thinl!


End file.
